blast from thefuture?
by evilbeckles
Summary: the order, Harry, Hermione and ron are all meeting at the burrow when they are intrupted by a group of teenagers from the future.. better than the summery im rubbish at summerys RLNT, HG, HrR, NOC


Some spoilers please don't read until you have read the half blood prince/

Hello sorry I haven't been writing for a long time but I am sure you have all missed me right (silence) …. Oh well.

This fan fiction was a collaboration with my friend Anne Marie.

Disclaimer – everything in this story is based on the Harry potter series by j.k rowling therefore I own nothing but the idea for this fan fiction and my original characters.

Summery – a portal between times is opened and the order gets a visit from some unexpected visitors.

* * *

It was a warm July afternoon in the burrow and Harry, Hermione and Ron where sat at the diner table waiting for the rest of the order to arrive mrs Weasley was making snacks and Fred and George where up in there room experimenting on new products.

"When are the order going to get here the meeting was suppose to start ten minutes ago" moaned hermione taking a sip of the hot tea mrs Weasley had just set down.

"Your to impatient hermione you should know where all going to turn up we just need to be very cautious of how we get here now" said Charlie walking in through the kitchen door closely followed by mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Kingsleigh, Tonks, Remus and Ginny.

"Fred, George there here" shouted Mrs weasley putting down a plate of sandwiches and summoning other snacks to the table.

Fred and George came into the kitchen and sat themselves down at the table helping themselves to food.

"Ok is this all the people that are suppose to be here today?" asked mr weasley

"Yes everyone else is busy, working or….gone," said bill solemnly.

"Ok to the first matter at hand Dumbledore is gone and Hogwarts may be closing so what are you all going to be doing with your self's" asked mr weasley.

"Me, Ron and Hermione are going to look for the last four horcruxes then search for lord voldermort to destroy him," said Harry matter of factly. There was a collective shudder at the mention of voldermorts name and mrs weasley look horrified at the thought of them looking for him.

"Now Harry I know that this is hard but I really don't think you should look for him and put yourself in danger its not a good id…" mrs wealsley was cut of by a distant scream and a blue light appearing above the table.

Everyone gasped and moved away drawing there wands and pointing them at the hole that was growing in size every second. The scream got louder and suddenly stopped. There was a crash and a young girl dropped from the hole onto the table.

"Ewww…." She said picking herself up out of the food that was now squashed and splattered everywhere.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione pointing her wand at the girl and surveying her. She could see that the girl was tall about an inch taller than herself; she had long dark brown hair with natural blonde streaks and green eyes. She was slim but curvy and was wearing black baggy pants with black trainers and a blue t-shirt. She was wearing a black and white baseball cap.

The girl looked shocked and confused then whipped out her own wand. "Who am I? Who the hell are yo…. ahhh" she said as another girl landed on her. "Ewww we need to move this food!" said the girl disgustedly jumping down off the table.

"What's going on?" asked the other girl standing up. This girl was slightly shorter than the first girl and had shoulder length thick red hair she was slimmer than the other girl and had chocolaty brown eyes that reminded Harry of hermione.

The order stood staring while the two girls picked food out of there hair and brushed it of there clothing.

"Beth what is going on one minute we where sat with the boys in Jamie's bedroom the next were in this kitchen… hey this is my grandmas kitchen!" she said looking round and brushing food of her hipster jeans and red t-shirt.

"Don't be stupid melody how can this be your grandmas kitchen?" asked Beth.

"It just is it looks so much like the burrow its ridiculous, it has to be… oof ouch," she said as a large boy landed on her. He stood up and helped her to her feet then falling down again himself. Beth and melody giggled.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Asked the boy standing up again and staring at Beth for an answer. His baggy, blue jeans and his black hoody now stained with tea and sandwiches.

"We don't know. Were just as confused as you are… and by the looks of it so are these people" said Beth.

"Yes and get down off that table me and Beth have just been landed on and chances are the twins are coming just behind you," said melody grabbing his hand and dragging him down off the table. The boys green eyes where screwed up in confusion and his short blonde hair messed up and windswept.

"Who are you!" asked Mrs Weasley.

The three teenagers realised that every one in the room was staring at them.

Melody looked round at Mrs weasley and gasped. Her bright eyes searched the crowd of people around them.

"Oh right yeah…" said Beth turning to face Mrs weasley. "My name is Bethany lupin, this is melody weasly and Jamie longbottom, where not quite sure how or why were here but in pretty sure were not in the same place. Could you tell us where and when we are please?" she asked

"Weasley…longbottom… lupin?" said Mrs weasly shocked "that's some of our second names… " She cut off bewildered.

"Umm ok… well could anyone else tell us then because she seems a bit confused" said Jamie.

"You are at the burrow and the date is the fifth of July nineteen ninety six (im not sure about dates but I think that's right) my name is hermione granger, this is Harry potter, Ron weasley, Fred and geor…." Heroine was cut short as melody fainted "oh my gosh is she ok?"

There was another loud crash and two figures dropped from the blue hole in the ceiling.

"Ouch get of me Gerard you loser ouch that's my foot" said one boy trying to untangle himself from the other boy.

The two boys stood up they where both wearing black baggy pants and black hoodies with white, blue and green slogans across the front and back they looked similar but not the same. There hair was jet black and reached just above there jaw lines and they both had the most amazing blue eyes which where set of by there pale delicate looking skin.

"These are our friends Gerard and benji (a/n **swoon )** snape," said Beth.

Suddenly all the people in the room except Jamie, melody and Beth had their wands turned on Gerard and benji.

". And a howdi do to you to" said Gerard sarcastically as he reached inside his trousers for his wand.

The boys both stood there with their wands out without actually pointing them at anyone.

"exspeliarmus" (sp?) shouted Harry disarming the boys.

* * *

Ok quite a lot happened in this chapter I hope you like it please review if you do and I will keep writing. Much, much more to come in the future.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
